


Earned It

by kittimau



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Anti-Donald Trump, Catharsis, Crack, Elections, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Smut, Zoom calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittimau/pseuds/kittimau
Summary: Misha and Jensen celebrate the news.
Relationships: Background Misha Collins/Vicki Vantoch, Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	Earned It

**Author's Note:**

> Slapped this together in like ten minutes.  
> I feel no shame.

“Say it again, Jen.”

“Trump lost.”

“Yeah, fuck…” Misha gasps, eyes flitting between the fist around his cock and the laptop screen on his desk.

It’s the news he’s been waiting for, the vindication he’s longed for for _years_ and it has finally come to fruition. That tangerine fucker is gone, and yeah okay, maybe it’s a little egotistical to think he played some small role in that. But fuck, he worked his ass off for this. Conducted interviews, phone banked, utilized his social media platform and reached out to his fanbase as best he could amidst the worst pandemic the world’s seen in his lifetime, everything short of officially campaigning all while running a non-profit organization.

Vicki assured him, “You deserve this,” and he’s not about to turn it down because shit, he misses Jensen. He misses life before this, although the hours were long and being away from his family was difficult, he can’t function at rest. He’s got to be out there, doing something, at all times. Sitting at home simply isn’t in his DNA. Being separated from his friends, and his boyfriend especially, has worn on him over the last several months and the brief time they’d reunited on set didn’t quench the hunger deep in his gut or the yearning in his heart.

Love at a distance is the most painful, he thinks, but they’ve made it work.

And today - today he gets confirmation.Trump is fucking fired, goodbye bitch.

_It feels so damn good._

Hence why he’s currently stripping his dick on a Zoom call, watching Jen do the same, panting and pleading for his love to repeat all the words he wants, he needs, to hear. Then Jensen starts listing off statistics and states and _jesus_ \- he’s not gonna make it much longer. He tightens his grip, fist moving faster through the slick of precome as he rides that sweet precipice.

“Nevada…” Jensen breathes, head thrown back and tilted toward the ceiling. “Georgia…”

He’s fucking beautiful like this, god. Misha misses feeling him, touching him. Misses the scent of him, the taste of his skin on his lips, the heat of his gorgeously sculpted body on his tongue. His hair is growing out and he clearly hasn’t shaved in days and _ugh_ , it turns Misha on watching his strong bicep bulge and flex, the veins crossing over his tattoo visible even with this shitty resolution, as he works his own dick.

“Mish…”

“Just like that, baby, come on,” Misha growls. He’s so fucking _close_.

“P-P-Pennsylvania!”

His body seizes, toes curling in the soft carpet, taut abdomen clenching as hot, white spurts cover his exposed torso, thighs, and fist. And he watches, mesmerized, as Jensen follows closely, trembling, panting heavily with eyes squeezed tightly shut. When they finally open, they’re lazy with contentment and he wishes he could kiss that sated, blissed-out look right off his face.

“We did it…” Jensen slurs, a soft, lopsided smirk crossing his perfectly-crafted lips. “You did it, babe.”

Misha smiles wistfully, reaching his clean hand toward the screen before he remembers, coming back to himself. He can’t touch. And _oh_ , how that stings.

“I miss you,” he says instead.

“Miss you too, Mish… Soon?”

“Yeah. Soon. Love you.”

“I love you too. Hey, get some rest okay?”

Misha huffs out a weary laugh. “There’s still work to do.”

“I know. But… you’ve earned it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, fuck Trump. Love is love. There's still work to do, but let's celebrate, yeah? Here's to the future! 
> 
> If you'd like to receive updates for my works, hit that [subscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittimau/profile) button. 
> 
> Want to talk with me about SPN, the cast, ships, or writing? Find me on [Tumblr](https://kmauspn.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kittimau1). 💙💚


End file.
